devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghelmer
Ghelmer was a large sadistic water demon from the original Devilman manga. He was capable of controlling water as well as fusing with it, making him largely invulnerable to damage. He was one of the two demons summoned by the demoness Sirene to run amok in the Makimura Residence. Appearance Ghelmer was a large lean demon with vaguely reptilian qualities. He had long spindly limbs with long clawed fingers and a skeletal figure which typically stood hunched over. His most notable features were a long neck, protruding lower jaw, a rather human-looking nose, pupil-less eyes, and ears resembling large bat wings. Having previously fused with a large slug-like demon, his tail sported four stalk like eyes and a jawed mouth. Abilities Ghelmer could manipulate water as well as fuse with it, meaning any physical attacks would be useless against him. He could also travel through mirrors, but this may have been due to condensation. However when dry Ghelmer is of little threat in combat. Personality Ghelmer was an underling and servant to the demoness Sirene. He was a patient killer, shown as he watched Miki Makimura get nude and waited a while before his initial attack He had long awaited a battle with the mighty demon Amon and was happy to finally get a chance to do so, even if it was in the visage of Akira Fudo. History Devilman: As the beautiful demoness Sirene primed herself for fourth-coming battle, Ghelmer was summoned by her along with the small slime demon Agwel. Just after the two arrived, they sped into the Makimura's home to cause chaos. As Agwel went after the parents and Tare, Ghelmer found its prey in Miki, who was stripping nude for a bath. He watched her before extending his head out from a mirror and tries to grab her but misses. She slams the door behind her and Ghelmer stares for a moment before getting an idea. He retracts back into the mirror, then as Miki was preparing the bath, Ghelmer merges with the water and watches her bathe for a while. Ghelmer announces himself and pulls Miki beneath the water where upon she is swallowed into his faux-body. Luckily for Miki, having found Mr. and Misses. Makimura frozen in the walls by Agwel, he rushes to check on Miki. Akira smashes through he door and grabs Miki,tearing her out of Ghelmer's water body, but not before she drank some of Ghelmer's water, allowing him to possess her. As Akira tries to go back in to the bathroom to attack, he is in turn attacked by Agwel, causing him to drop Miki. While battling Agwel, the possessed Miki lunges for Akira's throat but he just slaps her out of the way. Akira proceeds to kill Agwel, before carrying Miki up to the attic where Miki vomits out the water that had possessed her. Ghelmer transports to the attic where the two battle, Akira throws a blanket over Ghelmer head, confusing the demon and sets it on fire causing Ghelmer to begin solidifying, he furthers the heat by emiting rays of heat from the palms of his hands. When having solidified entirely, Akira begins mocking Ghelmer before beating him down. The demon tries to flee but it proves pointless and Akira slays Ghelmer after shoving his fist deep into Ghelmer's body, before hastily pulling it out causing the water demons stomach to rupture. Devilman Lady: As Jun Fudo wanders through Hell with Akira Fudo, Akira mentions several of the demons he came across when he was still on the Earth; among them was Ghelmer and he could be seen along with many others such as Trijask, Aleda, Gair and many others. Trivia * In the Devilman TV series there is a demon called Geruge that served as the influence behind Ghelmer, with the slug element of the character being played up a lot more. *Ghelmer's name has been translated in many ways, including Gelmer, Gelmar, Geruma, Gerge, Gelmher, Gelge and Gelm. *He has a cameo alongside Devilman, Agwel, Sirene and several Mazinger Z characters in the Hanappe Bazooka OVA. *Ghelmer briefly appeares in the Man with a Mission music video "When the Devil Rises". *Ghelmer appeared with a purple colouring on the Marmit Devilman figure packaging. Gallery Jklkljkjl.png|Ghelmer lurched in the rain in Devilman ghelmerdrop.png|Ghelmer melts into the water mikimirror.png|Ghelmer leers at Miki Makimura mirror lurker.png|Ghelmer pushes through the mirror 20hcjjjjjjjjg.jpg|Ghelmer's grim face mikiwater.png|The beast and the pretty girl Bkj.png|Ghelmer bearing his claws rretreat.png|Retreating back into the mirror drup.png|Ghelmer pours out of the water rorra.png|Leering over Miki slamfish.png|Akira Fudo beats down Ghelmer 39 (2).jpg| Akira slams his fist into Ghelmer's stomach burst.png|Ghelmer is slain Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)